Serenity
by Tech-Man
Summary: Sam has just broken up with her boyfriend and Danny hopes to finally be able to tell Sam how he feels. One Shot D&S Please Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Author's Note: This is my second attempt at a fan fiction and my first Danny Phantom attempt. This will also be my first attempt at a one shot.**

**Serenity**

Danny sat alone in his room at Fenton works contemplating what in the world he was trying to accomplish. Danny was eighteen and was getting tired of seeing Sam with other guys. He loved her more than anything else in the world; he was just unable to express his feelings for Sam. Sam had started dating in their senior year of high school and had started to become marginally popular. Sam continued the Goth persona but she had mellowed out slightly; she still wore the same clothes and adamantly protested against eating meat and for animal rights how ever she was not quite as brash about it anymore. Several times during the year when Sam would break up with her current fling Danny would attempt to tell Sam how he felt about her and every time he would get tongue tied and end up looking like an idiot. Danny was determined to not look like a fool this time. Sam had just called him and told him that she had broken up with Derek right after school; Sam had asked him if he would mind coming over. Danny had told her that he had to finish his chores and then would be right over. Danny didn't actually have any chores to finish he just wanted to make sure he had a plan this time. He was not about to make a fool out of him self this time. Danny stood up with a plan in mind changed from Danny Fenton in to Danny Phantom. As the white rings circled his body Danny hoped that his plan would work and not fall through. Danny took a moment to steel away his courage and phased through his window and headed towards Sam's house. Once he reached Sam's third story window Danny took a moment to admire Sam. She was sitting at her desk reading her email. Danny lightly tapped on the windows to announce his presence. Instead of turning around Sam just motioned for him to enter. Danny phased through the window and stopped just behind Sam. Sam didn't even bother to turn around she just continued to type a response to an email.

"So Sam, I'm here what did you need me for," Danny asked hoping to be able to get his feelings out in the open.

"I just wanted to see you," Sam answered quietly.

Danny could barely hear Sam's answer. "Well, I'm glad that you wanted to see me Sam; that makes a guy feel important don't you know," Danny added trying to sound like he wasn't nervous.

Sam turned around and smiled at Danny. Sam involuntarily shivered from the temperature drop that surrounded Danny Phantom. Sam could see that even though Danny's body temperature was lowered she could still see sweat starting to form on his brow and he was acting like he had something to say. "Danny, are you alright you look kind of funny," Sam asked suddenly worried about her best friend.

"Well, I uh have uh some… something that I uh wanted to um to tell you," Danny managed to stutter out.

Sam gave Danny a confused look. She had rarely seen her best friend stutter so much; especially when talking to her. "What do you have to say," Sam asked puzzled.

Danny could not seem to bring him self under control. Just looking at her made his heart skip a beat. Danny took a deep breath and transformed back in to Danny Fenton. The sudden change in to his normal self caught Sam a little off guard. "Sam, I want to tell you that I care for you. I think that I love you Samantha Mason and I have ever since freshman year," Danny stated in what he hoped was a confident tone. The look on Sam's face surprised him. Danny had half expected her to hit him or something instead she just stood there and smiled at him. Danny wanted to reach out and hold Sam but that look confused him and he didn't want to make a mistake and ruin anything that might happen.

Sam was beyond happy; she had always hoped that Danny felt the same way about her as she did him and now she knew that he did. She could see that Danny had expected a different reaction from her and did not appear to know what was going on. Sam looked in to those blue orbs that were his eyes. She loved to look at those eyes. Sam decided that she might play a little game with Danny. "Do you really mean that," Sam asked trying to sound irritated.

Danny could not believe what he was hearing; he was quickly trying to figure out if Sam was teasing him or if she was really mad at him. "Sam, I mean it. I love you and I want to be with you," Danny quickly explained hoping to quell any anger that was present.

"Really," Sam asked turning around so that Danny could not see the smile that was forming on her lips.

"Of course, Sam," Danny said reaching out to place his hand lovingly on Sam's shoulder.

Sam smiled to her self and let his hand rest on her shoulder. "Well then, why don't you kiss me," Sam asked sarcastically even though she really hoped that he would take her up on her offer.

At this point Danny really didn't care if Sam was mad at him he could not pass up the opportunity to kiss the girl of his dreams. Danny turned her around and placed his lips over hers. The kiss only lasted a moment but it was the most amazing thing that Danny had ever experienced. After the kiss Danny looked at Sam pleading with his eyes for her not to hurt him for taking her up on her offer. Instead Danny found his lips once more pressed against Sam's this time in a longer and more passionate kiss.

Sam was impressed that Danny took her up on her offer. After the kiss she could see in his eyes that he wanted to know if he had chosen the correct course of action in kissing her. To answer his question she kissed him back only this time she parted her lips a little to allow his tongue entrance in to her mouth. "Danny, I love you too," Sam stated after their second kiss. Danny just stood there and smiled at her with those wonderful eyes. Sam walked over to her bed and pulling Danny with her and collapsed on to it.

Danny was a little surprised when Sam pulled him on to her bed. "Sam," he asked.

"Danny I just want you to hold me right now. Nothing else you pervert," Sam teased him.

"Ok, what ever you want," Danny stated. Danny took her in his arms and held her protectively and lovingly. After a couple of hours Danny noticed that Sam had finally fallen asleep. Slowly he phased out from under her letting he rest on a pillow instead.

Sam awoke to find that Danny was gone and she was lying on a pillow. Sam suddenly became very afraid that this had all been a dream. Sam sat up in bed and placed her head in her hands trying to figure out if she had dreamed the whole thing up. Sam then felt a warm presence behind her and turned to see Danny sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Where did you go," Sam asked wanting to know why he had left her.

"Well, I just needed to use the bathroom," Danny answered a little embarrassed. Danny smiled at her and used his hand to remove a strand of hair from her face. "I love you, Sam" Danny said admiring his beautiful girlfriend.

Sam was overjoyed at the fact that she had not dreamed the entire event and that he had not left her with out saying anything. "I love you too Danny," Sam answered resting her head on his chest. The two of them continued to lay there for the rest of the evening.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this short one shot. Please read and review and if you have any ideas of suggestions please do not hesitate to give them.**


End file.
